


New Game Plus

by Randomprojects



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Persona 4
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomprojects/pseuds/Randomprojects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyubey watches them fall (or, what if Souji made a different contract?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Game Plus

Satonaka was the first to fall in battle. She was careless; Seta tried to warn her, but she rushed headfirst into the barrier without checking for the witch's location. By the time Seta, Kujikawa and Amagi got there, it was over. Too bad; she only lasted for two months. So much wasted potential. He was looking forward to the plunge when she realized justice couldn't always be delivered in the real world. 

_(Then again, Amagi formed a contract immediately afterwards, so it wasn't all losses.)_

The next was Teddie. It was pathetic, really; this creature behaves just like a human, with all their hopes and enthusiasm for the future. Mind almost like a child, by human standards. That's fine with Kyubey. Teddie just got unlucky, one day. His claws missed the witch by a mile, and once he was caught in her vines, well, it's a sad sight.

_(His corpse made a nice garden, riddled with holes. Roses and vines weaved in and out of them, like a moth pinned within the display case.)_

The third to go was Kujikawa, with Hanamura following close behind. She was nothing special, until she met Kyubey. Her wish was to be loved by everyone, and love her they did. Once she figured out they loved her for all the wrong reasons, though, it's not so hard to see why she turned into a witch, is it?

_(She was splattered with rainbows, dancing obscenely in her nude form. Her head, now a satellite, catches every movement of her once-teammates. The tentacles peppered with blinking eyes tore away at everything - everyone - through her path with deadly precision. Still, even super-sensory couldn't have helped her twist away from the bullets quickly enough. Alas, Hanamura's Soul Gem was crushed by her rampage; pity. He was on the verge of maturing into a Witch himself — Kyubey himself paid no heed to the remarks of others, but humans place immense value onto these things.)_

It was almost amusing how Shirogane and Tatsumi died together; if he could feel such an emotion, Kyubey might even say it was romantic. Shirogane broke a few days after her bullets lodged themselves into the witch's body, the witch who was once her best friend. Tatsumi died with the hope of snapping her out of it.

_(The bolt of lightning hit the writhing mass that was once Shirogane at the exact same time a hand made out of inky shadows snapped Tatsumi's neck. It was almost perfect in its symmetry; light and darkness, despair and hope, captured in that instant. It was delicious.)_

Amagi fell in battle, against the strongest witch ever known. The Shadows ripped her clean in half as Seta stared in horror.

_(The sound of grinding bones filled the air; Hyakki Yakou marches on.)_

It's about time for Seta to warp back to the beginning of the year again.


End file.
